


The Naive

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Furry, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Porn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young pup gets home after a normal day of school to learn that her mom was seeing someone, then takes a nap after her brother gets home. She was awakened from a knock on the door, then watch her brother get asked out to do something with his best friend, but was declined by their mother since she wanted him to babysit his sister before he rage and say not so nice words in front of his sister, making her feel he hates her and tries to make up to him when she finds out what his friend had in mind for them to do.
Kudos: 11





	The Naive

“See you tomorrow sweetie.” My bus driver said.  
I nodded as I stepped off the bus and ran to my house, then to the living room.  
“How was your day honey?” My mom asked as she grabbed my black furred ears and give them a rub with a smile while I glanced at her.  
“Good mom.” I said. “Something going on? Why are you extra happy today?”  
“Nothing that you need to worry about.” She said. “Just happy to see you.”  
“Okay.” I said in slight confusion, making her smile.  
“You might be getting a new father soon.” She said. “If all goes good of course.”  
“Okay.” I said as I didn’t know what to say about that one, making her smile fade. “No, I didn’t mean that as I didn’t want that. It's just...”  
“Don’t know what a father would be like since yours left me before you saw him.” She said with a sigh. “I’m sorry...”  
“No mom, nothing to be sorry about.” I said. “Subject change is needed before I ruin the mood.”  
She stared at me in disbelief.  
“Honey you’re not ruining anything.” She said.  
“So we have things to do before I take my nap?” I asked, making her stare at me, then she shook her head as she ran a claw down my neck and my back before walking away with a deep breath.  
I stared at her as I could see I really messed up if she’s no longer smiling. She glances at me as she thought of something.  
“What do you...” She stopped talking before worry filled her face. “What’s wrong honey?”  
“Nothing, do I what?” I asked, making her stare at me.  
“Never mind, I forgot what I was going to ask again.” She said as slight regret filled her face, but she pushed it away and walked away.  
The front door swung open just as my brother ran into the house before he dropped his skateboard.  
“Ah uh, in your room that goes, not in front of her room.” My mom said as she shook her head while she pointed to the board. “Your sister will not be tripping over it again.”  
He grabbed it as he glanced to me and walked to his room, making me grab a glass of water before drinking it, then went to my room before flopping down. I woke up from a knock on the front door, making me stand up and walked toward the door to see my brother beating me to it as he opened it before smiling.  
“Can we go somewhere buddy?” My brother’s best friend asked as my mom came out of the kitchen and glanced to him.  
“Let me check with my mom.” He said as I squeezed passed him as my mom looked at me with a smile just as I stepped on his skateboard, making it move from under me and sent me flying toward my mom.  
She gasped as she snatched me out of the air, then glared at my brother.  
“Damn it Albur!” My mom growled. “I thought I told you to put that in your room.”  
“I did mom, I just got back from the store and the klutz needs to watch where she steps.” He whined as he grabbed his board and put it in his room, making my mom glare at him and open her mouth to speak.  
“I’m okay mom.” I said, making her face soften as she looked at me, then took a deep breath.  
“Can I go somewhere with Albur?” My brother’s friend asked.  
“I’m sorry, who are you?” She asked.  
“Nelton, Albur’s best friend.” He said.  
“Sorry Nelton, he's watching over his sister while I go to work.” She said.  
“Damn it, why am I always stuck watching her!” Albur roared. “It’s almost like you're saying she’s a pup when she’s not and I’m tired of it.”  
“That’s because I can’t afford a sitter right now.” She growled as she looked at him. “You know she still isn’t old enough to do things you can now.”  
“I am too.” I whined, making them glance to me.  
“Like what?” He asked.  
“Cooking.” She said as anger filled her face.  
“I can cook.” I whined. “I’m not a pup anymore.”  
“No sweetie, he’s staying.” She said as she looked at me. “I will not have another incident with you burning off all your fur again. I didn’t like seeing you covered in flames like a torch.”  
“I’ll make sure I clean off the grease from my fur before cooking and I didn’t burn off all my fur.” I said. "If I did you wouldn't have had to fix it with the clippers."  
“No, and that’s final.” She said.  
“Damn it.” Albur growled. “Why does she have to be always in the way of my friends.”  
“What did you just say?” My mom growled.  
“Nothing, he didn’t mean it.” Nelton said quickly. “Can I stay over instead? I’ll be the sitter if I must, um, for free.”  
She looked at him, then took a deep breath.  
“Fine.” She said. “Please keep him in check and make sure she is fed. I will not tolerate seeing her fur burned from his neglect to aid her again.”  
She let me go before walking to the door and left the house.  
“Freaking hate my life.” Albur growled as he stared at me, making take a breath as his friend looked at him.  
“It’s not all that bad buddy.” Nelton said.  
“How is that?” Albur asked, making Nelton glance to me while I stared at him in regret for making him like this.  
Albur’s eyes looked down to a CD case that had no cover as Nelton tried to be discrete with showing him, then a smile grew on his face before it faded while he looked at me.  
“Stay out of my room and don’t bother us.” Albur said as he was pulled toward his room.  
“What about dinner?” I asked.  
“After.” He said before his room’s door blocked my line of sight of him. “Door.”  
“Sorry.” Nelton said as he closed the door.  
I sighed as I went to my Jigsaw puzzle and started to put it together. About an hour later, my stomach started growling at me, making me look to the door to see it was still closed. I sighed and walked to the kitchen before opening the pantry to see if we had anything that didn’t need cooking, then I sighed as I noticed nothing that didn’t need it. I closed the door before I spotted a box of cereal on the counter. I looked in the fridge, but noticed we didn’t have any milk.  
“Well that’s a strike out.” I whined.  
I noticed four steaks on the shelf, making me stare at the note with mom’s handwriting on it saying, ‘do not eat, for my beef soup tomorrow when I get home’. I sighed as I closed the fridge and walked to my brothers room. I stared at it before I sighed again and decided to open it, then a man’s voice filled the air as he barked out an order, then I froze when I noticed they were watching porn. My brother was stroking himself while his friend left his boner unattended and using his tail as a dildo. I smiled as I wondered why I haven't thought of that one. My brother glanced to the light on the floor as the door swung open while I stared at his friends dick, then he glanced to to me before anger filled his face.  
“What the fuck Abi!” He yelled, startling his friend to a finish. “I said not to bother us!”  
“I’m sorry.” I said as I watched him try to catch the strands of cum that shot from him. “I didn’t want to make you hate me more for cooking without your permission.”  
He stare at me in disbelief while his friend stopped cumming, then stood up.  
“I’ll cook dinner and you can work things out.” Nelton said and walked toward the door.  
“No, she’s leaving.” Albur said as he tries to stop him, but he pushed me into him, taking him to a sit.  
“Have a seat.” He said with a chuckle while he gasped and grabbed my arm and stared at my face in discomfort, then he giggled. “Take advantage of that hand that you are trying to not draw attention to and make her know how much you love her.”  
Albert looked at him in disbelief, making him giggle again as he walked out of the room. Albur looked at me as I tried to get to my feet, making him reach to me before he moaned as I cower.  
“Let go Abi, you’re hurting me.” He moaned and pulled his hands back with pain on his face.  
I looked to my hand to see it was clinched around his dick, making me glanced to his face as I just caught on to what his friend said to see him staring at me in worry.  
“Have I ever hit you?” He asked.  
“No, but you did to the people you hate.” I said.  
“I don’t hate you.” He said.  
I got down on my knees and stared at his dick before I grabbed it with my other hand.  
“Wait, you don’t have to do what he said.” He said, just as the a man on the porn screams in pain, making me look back to it from the woman squeezing his cock like I did before he started raping her, making her yelp out in pain from the man knotting her.  
I glance to Albur nervously as he struggled to stop the video with worry on his face.  
“I’m sorry.” I said. “I didn’t mean to squeeze it.”  
He stared at me in worry.  
“I would never hurt you like that.” He said as he set me on the bed and sits next to me before hugging me, then stood up. “You don't need to do what he said and I will tell my friend we are done for that comment. It wasn’t right and I never want you to...”  
I shook my head and stop him from walking to the door.  
“I want to and I’ll do anything.” I said, making him stare at me in confusion.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“I feel I need to make you happy instead of hating me to where you flipped when mom tells you to watch over me.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief. “I know he makes you happy so that will make things worse if you make him not your friend.”  
“I said I don't hate you and I didn't mean to make you think that.” He said, then I glanced to the TV with my eyes before back to him.  
“Does that hurt and are you wanting to do that that to me?” I asked, making him stare at me in slight confusion. “Well, does it?”  
“Does what?” He asked, making me point to the video that was showing the woman getting knotted by another man now.  
“Crap I thought I turned it off.” He whined before pressing the remote, unmuting the TV. “Damn it, the remote is broken.”  
“Can you answer me?” I asked. “Does it hurt?”  
“No, I heard it feels real good.” He said as he grabbed the remote for his TV and turned it off before dropping it on the floor.  
“You never tried?” I asked, making him stared at me with no printed on his face.  
“Do you want to do it to me?” I asked.  
“I don't want to do it like they do it.” He said as he shook his head. “They're too rough for the girls and it isn’t real. It’s all staged.”  
“Then just be gentle.” I said, making him sigh as he stared at me with worry.  
I glanced away as I didn’t know why he was staring at me like that.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, making me look back to him as Nelton stepped in with three bowls of pizza bites.  
“Really, I was expecting you to be knotted by now.” He said as he passed me a bowl, making me start to scarf it down with moans. “God already moaning and we haven't started. We ready to fuck?”  
Albur growled as he glared at him.  
“Yes.” I said, making him stared at me in disbelief as Nelton giggled.  
“Then lets get fucking, starting with you and me buddy.” Nelton said.  
“Wait, what.” Albur said as Nelton walks to the bed and lies face down with his ass up slightly.  
“Get on and let her watch us have fun for a few minutes.” He said, making me giggle as he waves his butt to him before whipping his tail into his dick while he looked back.  
I pushed him over him while he ignored him.  
“Sis what are you doing?” He asked as I grabbed his dick to push it in, making him gasp.  
“She said fuck him for my show.” Nelton said with a grin as my brother stared at me in disbelief, then I pushed him down, making his full length push into Nelton.  
He grunted as his body took over and started fucking while he stared in disbelief and pleasure.  
I stepped back as I bit my lip, stepping on the remote, making the TV turn on. I looked to it to see a different woman was licking a man’s ass while he fucked another man.  
“Shut that off, will you?” Albur moan and sounded to be close while I got on my knees. “I need to fix my remote.”  
I started to lick him, making him gasp with a moan just as he knotted Nelton. Nelton yelped out with a moan while pleasure filled his face.  
“Whatever you did, thanks Abi.” He moaned. “His cum feel so nice in me.”  
I smiled as my face heated up, making him chuckle.  
“Sorry to embarrass you.” He said. “Ready for your turn?”  
“No.” My brother said as I said yes, making him looked at me, then sigh. “Please be sure sis.”  
“I am, then glanced to the TV to see the two men fucking a the woman now.  
“Do that to me.” I said, making Nelton giggle.  
“Damn, my kind of bitch she is.” He said, making my brother growl.  
“She’s not yours.” He growled. “And isn’t in heat yet.”  
“Nope, she’s yours and who cares if she’s not in heat.” He said. “I call her ass.”  
“You have to get him out of your ass first.” I said, making him glance back while Albur stared at me.  
“Pull out if you can buddy.” He said, making him glance to him, then pulled out, then stared at me.  
“Why are you wanting this when not in heat?” He asked.  
“Who cares.” Nelton said as he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him while he rolled to his back, making me stare in to his face before he turned me around to where I was lying on him.  
Albur stared at me in disbelief before Nelton rolled his hand to him.  
“Hurry up man.” He whined. “She’s not getting any satisfaction with you staring at her.”  
He let out a grunt before taking a deep breath and got on top of us, making me stare into his eyes.  
“Don’t stare at me like that.” He said. “I don’t hate you. I’m just not sure if you really understand what you are asking for.”  
“I understand enough.” I said. “Now be happy.”  
He stared at me, then shook his head before he tried to get off me, making me wrap my arms and legs around him before pulling him to me, penetrating me in the process, making us gasp.  
“How did you do that?” He moaned.  
“Don’t know, but I’m not regretting it.” I said, making Nelton giggle.  
“Now me.” Nelton said as he tried to reach around me. “Push me in. I can’t quite reach with her on me.”  
Albur reached down and stuffed him in me, making me let out a grunting whine from a little pain.  
“I’m okay.” I said as he looked at me while Nelton started to fuck my ass, making me grunt.  
“Fuck her.” Nelton said. “She wants you happy.”  
Albur sighed and started to fuck me, making me smile once his face filled with disbelief and bliss, then I kissed him.  
“I love you big brother.” I said.  
“I love you too sis.” He grunted before Nelton started to grunt while he started to fuck faster. “Do not knot her.”  
Just as he said that, I felt a sharp, but quick pain as he knotted me, making me yelp out before his warm juices started to fill me up as I stare out in disbelief.  
“Are you okay?” Albur yelped.  
“More than okay.” I moaned. “Now fuck me faster and fill that end up too.”  
Nelton giggled as he stared at me in disbelief, then he shook his head.  
“I will not.” He said.  
“Then he’ll do it.” I said, making him sigh as he shook his head.  
"No he will not until mom gives him her blessing." He said before returning to his fucking.  
A few minutes later his face started to show he was getting close, making me wrap my legs around his waist and pushed his knot in me. We gasp as he stared at me in panic while he started cumming in me making me close my eyes in bliss from the great feeling.  
“Why!” He yelped. “Mom’s going to kill me!”  
“No she won't.” I moaned. “She can’t prove it was you if I say it wasn’t.”  
“I think she need to be in heat too.” Nelton said.  
“Guy’s I’m home.” My mom said. “I know I’m early and I hope you didn't eat those steaks like I asked.”  
“Fuck fuck fuck.” Albur squeak as he ripped his knot out of me, making me yelp out before he gasped. “Are you okay?”  
“I think so.” I moaned. “The pain is fading.”  
He pulled me up and looked at Nelton’s knot to see his was already out of me, then sighed in relief as he set me down.  
“Are you okay honey?" My mom asked. "Why are you in your brother's room?”  
“We are watching TV mom.” I said as I changed the channel with my foot putting on cartoons and unmuted it as she stepped in. “I just stepped on his game controller.”  
“Clean your room please.” My mom said as she looked to Albur, then walked away before I smiled as I looked at him while he stared at me in disbelief.  
“That was your first lie for me.” He mumbled.  
“So, not a big deal.” I said as I grabbed his dick that he was trying to hide. “When can we do it again?”  
“Damn you Nelton.” He growled, making him giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
